headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Jedidiah Hewitt
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Fuller, Travis County, Texas | known relatives = Hewitt family | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) | final appearance = | actor = David Dorfman }} Jedidiah Hewitt is a fictional child and a supporting character in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He is part of the continuity of the remake series and appeared in the 2003 version of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He was played by actor David Dorfman. Overview Jedidiah Hewitt was a member of the infamous Hewitt family of Travis County, Texas and grew up during the 1970s. He was apparently the grandson of Luda May Hewitt, though it is unknown who his mother and father were. Jedidiah appeared to suffer from some form of facial deformity, possibly as a result of generational inbreeding, though this is never confirmed. Biography Jedidiah Hewitt was born sometime during the late 1960s. He lived in the town of Fuller in Travis County, Texas. He may have been a resident of the main Hewitt farmhouse though he seemed to spend the majority of his time at the Old Crawford Mill. In August, 1973, five youths named Kemper, Erin, Andy, Morgan and Pepper came to the Old Crawford Mill in search of the town sheriff, whom they were expecting to meet here in order to report the suicide of a teenage girl who blew a hole through her head in the back of Kemper's van. Andy asked Jedidiah where the sheriff was and told him that he was at home getting drunk. The boy then began poking at the corpse of the girl in the van with a stick until Andy warded him off. Erin and Kemper asked Jedidiah what road they should take to get to the sheriff's house, but the boy told them that there was no road access to the house. Indicating that it was only a short walk, he gave them directions on how to get there. Later that evening, Jedidiah went to the Hewitt family manor where he discovered that Erin and Morgan were being terrorized by his older chainsaw-wielding relative, Thomas Hewitt. Jedidiah tried to help them escape by leading them down through an underground tunnel that led outside. Thomas pursued them and when Jedidiah tried to obstruct his advance, he backhanded him against the wall. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) Notes & Trivia * * Andy called him a "sick little mutant". * By and large, the Hewitt family look after their own, so it is a little out of place to see Thomas Hewitt backhanding the child, even though Jedidiah was preventing him from catching up with Erin. * Thomas hitting Jedidiah is the first of two instances shown in the series where a Hewitt family member takes violent action against another member of the family. A previous example of this is shown in the prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, in which Thomas cuts off Monty Hewitt's injured leg. He then cuts off his other leg at the instruction of Charlie Hewitt. * What became of Jedidiah after the events of the first film is cause for speculation. The comic book limited series The Texas Chainsaw Massacre by WildStorm Productions, expanded on events taking place after the film, in which it is revealed that the surviving members of the Hewitt family escaped underground and remained on the run. Jedidiah Hewitt was counted among their number. Texas Chainsaw Massacre #2; February, 2007, WildStorm Productions. * As he is a member of the Hewitt family, it is possible that Jedidiah may have knowingly or unknowingly participated in acts of cannibalism. He is not presented as being a cannibal in any other regard in the film however. * Playing the role of Jedidiah Hewitt is actor David Dorfman's seventh film role. It is his second film in the horror genre. See also External Links * * Jedidiah Hewitt at the TCM Wiki References ---- Category:Hewitt family members Category:Children Category:Characters with biographies